I Believe in you
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: A small NaLu One-shot, (Contains Spoilers for chapter 173) Please read and review minna :) Hope you Like it :) Rated T just in case, Might contain ooc :)


**Hey Guys :) Here's another short one-shot :) Hope you'll like it :) Please R&R :)**

**Lucy: So this is your 4th One shot?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Lucy: I Love It**

**Me: Glad to here it**

**Happy: Aye, They Liiiikkkeee Each other**

**Lucy: *blush* Stupid cat, *runs away***

**Me: Happy you chased Lucy away, Now you have to do the desclaimer okay!**

**Happy: Aye, Jaishree does not own Fairy Tail, She is not so talented and Please Read and Review**

**Me: *sigh* Thank you and sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes minna, so guys go on and read the story!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

It was Me and Gajeel vs Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue, I wanted to see Lucy before I could enter the battle field so I went to the medical room.

I opened the room and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully, So I closed the room door and went and sat next to her on a stool, She slowly opened her eyes and I grinned at her.

Lucy sat up in her bed, propped up against the dash board, A small flattened pillow by her side. She wore a lilac,short sleeved collered shirt with buttons. Her forehead and hands were wrapped in bandages, On her face were 2 band aids. There were still scratches on her face, Yet she almost glowed in the room and her shy smile and chocolate eyes were almost mesmerizing to me.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm alright Natsu, I rested a lot" she said.

I could still remember the first day when Lucy had faced Flair. Flair had almost burnt Lucy's leg with her Flame scarlet hair, and then when Minerva had beaten Lucy in the water sphere, It was painful for me to watch, I had thought I almost lost her. Remembering all this made my anger on Sabertooth grow so I clenched my fist tightly.

Lucy saw and smiled sadly "I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone, I'm sorry I'm weak" She said.

I looked at her "You are not weak Lucy, You are a strong celestial spirit mage, If Raven tail hadn't played dirty tricks, You would've won and if Minerva hadn't taken away your keys you could've done something, Don't worry Lucy I will avenge you, I will win the Tag battle against Sabertooth" I told her

Lucy smiled at me " I know you will win Natsu, I beleive in you, I have believed you ever since I have joined the guild" She said a tint of pink on her cheeks, Even I blushed a little and smiled at her.

Lucy saw my blush, She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled, I pouted a little seeing her giggle, She thought for a moment Tapping her chin.

"Natsu" She said

"Yeah?" I gazed at her curiously

"Can you come over here?" She asked gesturing to come and stand next to her.

"Sure" I said and strode over to the side of her bed and leaned over her, "Now what-"

She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her so I was on her bed.

"L-Lucy" I stammered at the ackward position we were at, She snuggled closer to me and I blushed "This is a Good-Luck hug" she said while laughing she pulled away and looked at me.

"So you'll sure to win ne?" She asked me and I got an Idea.

"hmm that's not enough, So i doubt i'll win" I told and she frowned a bit.

"Then what should I do?" She asked looking at me.

"This" I told and Leaned forward to her and smashed my lips on her own, I could feel her tense at first but she relaxed and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer and kissed me back, Her lips were soft and her lips tasted like vanilla and strawberry, I loved Lucy from a long time, She was my mate but I didn't know how to tell her so many days, I wanted to kiss her for a long time but I couldn't and now here I am Kissing my bestfriend, My crush and My Mate, I could never ask something better that this.

I pulled away due to lack of breath and panted, Lucy also did the same.

"Natsu, Is that a good luck kiss?" She asked blushed.

I leaned my forehead over hers and told her "No, That was a kiss to tell you how much I love you and that your my mate Luce"

I could see her blushing million shades of red and tears ran down her cheek.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me closer "I love you too Idiot" She said and sobbed.

I pulled her away slowly to look at her and brushed away her tears with my thumb "Now now stop crying you weirdo" I said and she playfully hit me on my chest.

"Now, Can I get a Good-Luck kiss before I go and join the Tag battle?" I asked her and she smiled sweetly at me and kissed me once again.

We pulled away and I told her to take some rest and I promised her I would win the battle for her.

I went and opened the door and at the same time Wendy and charles came in.

"Wendy take care of Lucy" I said and went away.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Lucy-san what were you speaking with Natsu-san?" Wendy asked Lucy.

Lucy remembered everything and blushed slightly and smiled while closing her eyed and driftting of the sleep.

"Charles what do you think they spoke?" Wendy asked charles.

Charles shrugged her shoulders "Weird people" Charles said and sat on Wendy's lap.

* * *

**So guys... Did you like it? Its a small Nalu one-shot.. This what I thought should have happened in episode 173. Please review your opinion Minna :)**


End file.
